heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Grail Knight - GK
Becoming a Grail Knight is not an easy task, many have sought this rank at the expense of their lives. But for those who have received this ultimate honor there is a strict code to follow written by the Royal Court of King Arthur itself. Grail Knight Overview Becoming a Grail Knight Grail Knights are elite users who have used a Grail Knight Pass to activate their GK Level. There are currently four Grail Knight Pass options: * 1 Day Pass - Free: Acquired through weekly gifts, questing, special events, GK Summons, or GK Arenas. Any 1 Day Pass you receive beyond 10 will be converted to 1000 Summon Charms. * 1 Month Pass - 140 Gems * 3 Month Pass - 350 Gems * 6 Month Pass - 630 Gems To get started click on the GK Level bar located under your Mana bar on the main screen. Then choose the GK Pass you wish to start with. GK Levels Each Grail Knight Pass option will automatically raise your GK Level to a specific level depending on which option you chose. * 1 Day Pass - GK Level 1 * 1 Month Pass - GK Level 2 * 3 Month Pass - GK Level 4 * 6 Month Pass - GK Level 4 Along with level boosts given by purchasing passes, you can increase your GK level by: * Spending Gems * Summoning Cards * Completing Daily Grail Knight Quests * Combat (City Quests, Boss Battles, Arena Battles) * Using items such as Arthurian Pie or Handful of Offerings There are currently 9 GK Levels and each GK Level will unlock new special functions and additional weekly gifts. The main purpose of being a GK is to increase your GK level in order to unlock more functions and receive more weekly rewards. To see the special functions unlocked by reaching these levels check out the Grail Knight Benefits section on this page. Go to Weekly Grail Knight Gifts section on this page to see the gifts you can receive each week. GK levels are measured in GK devotion points. Currently your GK level will drop some each day based on a calculation that involves how much GK Devotions you received for that day and what your current GK Level is. If your pass runs out you will become inactive and will no longer be able to increase your GK devotions until you reactivate it. GK Screens The Grail Knight screen is broken down into 4 sections: * Join - is where you select the GK Pass you want to get. * Info - tells about the functions and weekly gifts that each GK Level will unlock. * Gift - is where you go to claim your weekly gifts and monthly card. * Summon - is where you use your GK tokens to obtain special items and cards. Tip: If you click on the Summon section and then click on the Gift section it will show you what the monthly card is for a brief second. GK Summons This is where you will go to exchange your GK Tokens for cards and items. When you click the Summon button it takes you to a wheel that will spin to an item that you will receive and then a card will come out. Cards currently available in GK Token Summon: * Hugues de Payns * Hudde * Maiden of the Order * Galland * MagKnight * Huscarl * Paladin * Ulster Knight The right side of the screen shows the card you can receive once you have collected at least 1 of each of the six shields available. This card will change every two weeks. GK Weekly Gifts With each increase to your GK Level you will unlock additional weekly gifts. Grail Knight Benefits With each increase to your GK Level you will unlock additional functions. Below is a chart of the functions unlocked for each level. Summon Pre-Select Summon Pre-select allows you to select a card you already own and increase your chance of receiving it again in the Summon Wheel. Once you have selected the card, you will have increased rates at receiving that card when using the Grail Knight Summon. Summon Retry Summon Retry is a function used with the Summon Wheel where you can get additional spins depending on your GK level to try to get different rewards or cards. Grail Knight - F.A.Q. per http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?433138-Grail-Knight-F-A-Q Q: What is a Grail Knight? A: Grail Knights are elite users who have used a Grail Knight Pass to activate their GK Level. Q: What are the benefits of being a Grail Knight? A: Depending on your GK level, Grail Knights receive: * Weekly Gifts * Special Daily Quests * More opportunities to refresh Daily Quests * Improved Stamina and Mana recovery speeds * Reduced log-in reward countdown * Increased Explore XP * Increased Mana and Stamina limits * Doubled Guild Boss Raid Rewards (GK level 5) * Increased Guild Gift Points * Increase enhance XP per card * Free Summon retries * Monthly free card (separate from summoned cards or log-in rewards) * Increased card deck slots limit * Unlocked Summon Pre-select function Q: What is the Summon Pre-select Feature? A: Allows you to select a card you already own and increase your chance of receiving it again. Once you have selected the card, you will have increased rates at receiving that card when using the Grail Knight Summon. Q: How do I access the Grail Knight Feature? A: in game screen, you should be able to see a Golden bar below your mana bar representing your GK Level. Click this bar to go to the Grail Knight menu. Q: What is a GK Token? A: A GK Token is a special currency that can only be earned through the Grail Knight feature. Use GK Tokens to summon Grail Knight packs or to win Grail Knight Shields and other prizes from the Summon Wheel! Q: What is my GK Level and how do I increase it? A: As your GK level increases, the GK bonuses you receive will increase as well. There are 9 Grail Knight levels that you can work your way up through. There are several different ways to earn Grail Knight XP, and increase your GK level: * Spending Gems * Summoning Cards * Completing Daily Grail Knight Quests * Combat (City Quests, Boss Battles, Arena Battles) * Purchase Grail Knight Passes. Q: How do I claim my GK gifts? A: In the Grail Knights Menu, select the ‘Gifts’ Tab. From here, you can see your weekly and monthly Gifts. These Gifts are based off your GK Level. Increase your level to claim more Gifts. Q: What is the GK Summon Tab? A: The GK Summon Tab is where players can use their GK shields and GK tokens to summon rewards. Players can use GK tokens to spin the reward wheel to win cards, shields, and other items to increase their GK level. Q: What are the Shields and how do I earn them? A: GK shields are used to summon the featured card on the Summon tab. If you want a different card click the exchange button. Q: What does the ‘Exchange’ button do? A: The Exchange button will change the card that you can summon with GK shields. Q: If I become inactive in the Grail Knight program, what happens to my GK level? A: If a Player becomes inactive Grail Knight Level will start to deplete. However, once activated, a player’s GK Level cannot fall below Level 1. Category:Needs update